The present invention relates to a tank-integrated pump unit where a reservoir tank is integrally provided with a pumping device, wherein the pumping device is employed by a power steering device or the like of an automotive vehicle, and the reservoir tank stores working fluid for used in the pumping device, and relates to a reservoir tank used in such a tank-integrated pump unit.
Japanese Patent Application Publication H2-237867 discloses a tank-integrated pump unit that is mounted on a vehicle in such an upright attitude that a reservoir tank is arranged directly above a pumping device, and a tank-integrated pump unit that is mounted on a vehicle in such an inclined attitude that the whole of the tank-integrated pump unit is inclined in an engine room, to satisfy a requirement about engine room layout.